


Fear and Foes

by gardnerhill



Series: Harry and Hobbits [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't like spiders 'n' snakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Foes

"Aaugh!" Ron yelled, pointing in a corner of the hut near Hagrid's enormous bed. "There! There!"

Sam whirled around to face the threat to Frodo and their new friends. Then he stared, and lowered the thick stick he'd grabbed from the kindling pile. "Mr. Ron, that ain't nothing but a little spider."

"I _hate_ spiders!" Ron gasped, shaking. 

Sam peered closer. "Is it dangerous? Poisonous?" Up went his stick again.

Ron stared, his face twisted with revulsion. "Uh. N-no."

Sam set down the club and picked up a much smaller stick – broken, mended with some transparent bandage – and walked to the corner. "If it ain't a foe, then it's a friend. Gardeners know it's bad luck to kill spiders. Here now, come here," he crooned, coaxing the dusty grey spider onto the stick.

"Horrible big monster spider attacked me," Ron whimpered. "Size of an elephant! Tried to kill my friend! And me!"

The stick paused. Quivered for a moment. "That's no excuse," Sam said firmly, shaking the creature out the window and into the garden. "A bad wizard tried to kill my best friend – doesn't mean I should clout you, now, does it?"

Ron stared at the hobbit. "You're... _right_."

**Author's Note:**

> Third and final entry in the LOTR/HP entries for the LOTR LJ comm ToilandDrouble.


End file.
